Blood Boy BB
by syenosis
Summary: What happens when BB breaks free from jail? To what lengths will L go to recapture him? Is B's goal to kill L? Will he succeed? BxL yaoi in later chapters so rating will probably change.
1. Prologue: The First Killing

Prologue

_The commotion began deep in the darkness of the city, screams and a high-pitched giggle. _

_The dark haired boy held the gun up in his pale, slender hand. Blood streamed down the barrel as the man on the floor clutched at his head, hands and face stained scarlet with the vital liquid that had – until a few seconds earlier – been pumped around his body, fuelling him with life. _

_The older man's eyes were filled with terror as they rose to meet the younger, darker ones – filled with a crazed lust – that stared mercilessly down at_ _him. _

"_Please…" the man begged, tears cutting tracks through the blood staining his face. "Please…I have a wife…and kids. What will they do without me?" he sobbed, putting his hands over his eyes, pain thundering through his body, his ears ringing. _

"_That doesn't mean anything to me," the boy said, his voice gentle and toneless. _

"_Please…" the man continued in his attempt to save his doomed life. "Please don't." _

_The boy stared emotionlessly down at him, before raising the gun and repeatedly striking the side of the man head, a manic smile on his face and a crazed glint in his pitch black eyes. His raven black hair hung in front of his face as his repetitive beating slowed. _

The man was screaming, but eventually the shrieks faded away to a disturbing silence. He curled up into a ball, lights dancing in front of his eyes. Memories of his life flashed in his mind. His friends, his childhood, falling in love, being married, having children. His sweet, darling children…

"_Dear, dear." The boy whispered, crouching down next to the man and caressing his newly ravaged face. "A grown man crying at the hands of a child. That isn't very man-like now, is it Hiroshi __Saitō__?"_

_The man let out a strangled whimper as the boy spoke this. "How do you know my name? You aren't a stalker are you?" he whispered. Could the boy get to his family that way?_

_The child let out a hoot of manic laughter. "Me? A stalker…I don't _think_ so," he ruffled the old mans hair as he pondered this. "No, no. I'm more than that…"_

_He stared at the sobbing man, chewing his lip slightly. "Time to say goodbye," he said eventually as someone appeared at the head of the alleyway, having been alerted by the man's screams._

_He raised the gun and shot the figure – who was rapidly moving towards them – several times, then put it to the mans head. "And let you're last thoughts be…Beyond Birthday."_

_He pulled the trigger and the shot reverberated around the small alley. The man's eyes immediately went lifeless. It had been a quick, painless. A pity that he couldn't have carried the torture out a bit longer…but time had gone quickly._

_He looked up at the buildings above him. Now it was time to vanish._


	2. Chapter 1: Attention

_**1.**_

L sat in his usual, odd way, legs up on chair and body hunched over. He dipped his finger in to his sugary tea and swirled it round a little before tasting it almost gingerly.

"More sugar," he murmured, seemingly to himself and took liberty of spooning it in, watching with pitch black, expressionless eyes as the sugar slipping into the tea made slight ripples on the surface of the drink.

Next to his chair Watari waited, watching him with curious dark eyes and holding a folder in his worn hand.

"L…" he said in an attempt to draw L away from the fascination of the sugar.

The dark haired boy looked up.

"Yes Watari?" he said in a pleasant yet emotionless voice. His dark eyes drifted towards the documents in the old man's hand. "Oh yes!" he said, once again to himself. "The case." He waved his hand in the air, indicating for Watari to hand the folder to him, which the old man obliged to do without hesitation.

L flicked through the pages and his eyes grew wide with interest. "But this is the BB murder case." He looked up at Watari with a slightly curious expression on his normally neutral face. "What significance does this have?" he frowned slightly and looked back down to the papers.

"He's broken free L." Watari said, his voice heavy with sadness. "He pretended to kill himself…Screamed out and collapsed to the floor. The guard came in to see if he could help, and BB started on him, beating him to a pulp before using the sentry's own gun to shoot him in the head." At this Watari shook his head in slight sadness. "And left the cell. He shot everyone who he came across, apart from the receptionist who he held at gunpoint until she phoned a cab for him, then killed her."

L's black eyes were wide with interest. "It was that simple?" he said thoughtfully. "I thought he was kept in maximum security…" he chewed his thumbnail, his pale face suddenly strained.

Watari nodded. "It was, but somehow the cameras were all disabled from the time the guard entered B's cell to the time the receptionist phoned for the cab, so the actual escape was not recorded and the only evidence we have as to how he got out are the bodies and blood stains. That's just the story that makes the most sense, though I believe that some severe planning and time would have gone into the actual preparation for the escape attempt."

L remained silent, staring at the papers he held in his hand – which was shaking ever so slightly, completely out of character.

"I shall find you Beyond Birthday," L said eventually, his voice as calm as ever as he looked up at the giant high-resolution screens mounted on the wall in front of him. "You will not remain free for long." He glanced at Watari, a strange expression of trepidation on his face.

A small smile danced on the old man's lips and he nodded ever so slightly in confirmation.

_**The next chapter will be up soon… I actually have no idea where this story is going, I'm not good at fore-planning things * guilty grin * But it WILL come to a conclusion. I make sure of this by posting it on this site, so I will actually complete a fanfic for once **_**:) **


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

_**I'm never gonna get out of the habit of writing two things at a time :) sorry if it takes a while to upload each chapter…but like I said above, am writing a different fanfic atm as well. I'm like that: L **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy :D**_

_**2.**_

It was true that Beyond Birthday had broken out of jail, but the method Watari had described had been far from the reality. It was true that it had taken him a lot of planning. And a lot meant from the time he was first dumped in that god-forsaken jail.

He hadn't killed anyone, no, not he. Well, apart from one person, but that was it. The others had done it all. All BB had done on his part was a lot of manipulating.

The guards that stood watch outside his cell often gossiped with each other and B listened carefully, gradually building up a mental image of the exact shape and layout of the jail in which he was imprisoned.

After that he had started joining in with the gossip, the guards had been reluctant at first, fully aware of B's capabilities, but eventually they fell victim to Beyond's manipulative charm and let him join in. BB chummed up with them and started to spread rumours of his own creation, whispering them to the guard nearest his cell door in his most innocent and charming voice.

After a few years it started to make the guards go crazy, hearing the things that others had apparently said about them – whispered in their ears day in, day out – and began to forget that B was not to be trusted and fell prey to Beyond's brain washing, beginning to detest the others around them.

Over the years B succeeded in turning about three guards into anger fuelled robots of hatred and with a little bit of urging from the dark haired boy, they began to do his bidding. They felt he was their only friend in the world, and even he was kept from them most of the time.

So, that fateful day BB had been whispering to a certain, brainwashed guard non-stop.

"All those hateful people, saying things about you behind your back, they don't deserve your company. They don't deserve anyone's company!" he whispered in his sugar-sweet voice.

The guard would shudder at the reminder of this and nod in agreement.

"They deserve to die!" This had been the first time B had mentioned killing them, but the guard didn't seem apprehensive and nodded again, almost eagerly.

"If you let me out! I could help you!" BB added in a low gentle voice. The guard turned sharply, staring at B's head, which was the only part he could see through the barred gap in the cell door.

"Would you?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Why would you?"

BB beamed at him, his thin, malnourished face glowing with pleasure. "Because justice should be fought for in this world. And you're my friend." He added this as an after-thought.

The twisted guard thought this a good a reason as any and his key slipped quietly into the lock, the door opening a crack. By now the other guards had noticed something.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!" one shouted, darting forward, only to find BB's guard friend beating him round the head with the club.

"Get back!" he yelled. "Or you're all DEAD!"

BB was surprised at how well his brainwashing attempt had gone, and was pleased at the guard's progress from a responsible man to a killer.

"Kill 'em anyway!" BB cried, and the guard followed his orders and shot each of his colleagues.

With the people dead at his feet B dragged the beaten one into the cell and stripped him of his weapons, pocketing them. "Okay, Masaru-san," he addressed the guard by his name, which he could see floating about his head. Masaru looked slightly surprised at being called superior title _and _his name, which he hadn't actually told BB, but shrugged it off. Beyond was his only friend and he could trust him. Apparently.

At this point in time BB had no idea that the cameras had gone out as Masaru unlocked his cell door and believed the whole thing was being recorded and gave the camera the finger for the sake of it before shooting it with one of the guns.

They made their way to the reception and the guard phoned for a cab whilst BB poked fun at the receptionist, Masaru finished her off quickly and B scowled at him.

"Masaru-_kun_!" the dark haired male growled and raised the gun, shooting the guard through the head. That was the only person he had killed that day.

Now Beyond Birthday stood outside a skyscraper, his black and white shirt ragged and dirty, his jeans scuffed and ripped, his bare feet had toughened over the last few days and only showed small signs that he had been on the move since he had escaped the prison.

The skyscraper was L's headquarters and BB had found it with ease, his intelligence helping him along the way.

In the shadows, the figure watched silently. Tracking its prey.

The dark haired boy raised a non-existent eyebrow as he stared up at the camera's that were glaring down at him. He raised a pale, slender hand and waved slowly, a slightly manic grin on his face.

"Hello L," he whispered in his soft, gentle voice.


	4. Chapter 3: Indecision

_**oh my god T_T life hates me...I have so much work to do but I shall remain loyal and will keep updating as soon as possible :D Cyber cookies for anyone who reviews this :/ or even reads it will do ^_^  
**_

_**3.**_

_In the shadows the boy's hand rested on his gun, his blue eyes glaring at Beyond; full of hatred and a thirst for revenge._

Inside his headquarters L slowly mixed the sugar into his tea, staring at the giant screen mounted on the wall above him.

Each one of the played footage from a different security camera located in and around the giant skyscraper.

Something caught L's eye and his head snapped up, dark hair falling into his face.

A person dressed in slightly tattered clothes, his face filled with a strange craze was staring straight at the camera.

L shot to his feet, his elbow knocking his tea over causing it to flood the desk and damage the workings of the small keyboard. His long white hand gripped the edge of the table so the tendons stuck out.

"You don't mean to say…he came here!" he whispered as his mirror image lifted his hand and waved, his lips moving

'_Hello L.'_ they seemed to say.

L remained frozen in the spot, staring at the dark haired male on the screen.

B looked up at the camera, never breaking his ferocious gaze, but something else had now caught L's eye.

He moved his hand to the space ball mouse and zoomed in to a certain spot a small distance away from Beyond Birthday.

The boy was small, about eight years old and his blond hair hung down to his jaw line and fell into his startlingly blue eyes. He kept to the shadows, as though afraid of being seen. He was dressed in a knee-length leather jacket, black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Slung round his waist was a belt which played home to a small handgun and a curved dagger.

The expression on the child's face was unreadable, but his jaw was clenched in a determination.

L had no idea who this child was but he had to stop him from doing whatever it was he was about to attempt to do and the worlds best detective had a hinting feeling he was about to stab or shoot BB.

His pale, slender hand moved swiftly forwards and stabbed down the button next to his microphone.

"Hello BB," he said, his voice soft and quiet, his voice magnified throughout the building.

His clone looked surprised at actually being addressed and a small, insane smile slipped across his colourless face.

The blond boy had just been about to pull the gun from his belt and froze as he heard L's words echoing out. His heart jumped into his throat. Could whoever the speaker was see him from the cameras?

His bottom lip trembled and tears sprung to his eyes but he blinked them away furiously. He wasn't about to _cry_.

L watched his face tense. "Don't do anything you might regret," he spoke more to the boy then BB.

The child seemed to realise this and his blue eyes flashed up a look of terror in them. His hand still rested on his gun and he tightened his grip and then the fright in his gaze faded away, returning to the original look of determination.

"I won't regret it!" he shouted, stepping forwards out of the shadows and drawing his gun, pointing it at BB who spun round, a strange expression on his face.

"Mihael Keehl," he whispered, a psychotic smile lighting up his features


	5. Chapter 4: Bang

_**Hi. I'm proud of myself, another chapter uploaded so soon ^_^ I know have this story planned out. I know whats going to happen and i just hope you guys like it =3 cookies once again and a special hug if you r&r or even read this ;]**_

_**4.**_

L was – for the first time in a long while – concerned about what would happen next. Normally he just sat back and let things play out just the way he had planned them but this didn't seem to be happening.

Outside, Mihael trembled as he pointed his gun at BB.

"You killed my sister! The only family I had left!" he shouted in his young, childish voice. "I'll make you pay for that!"

L decided he had to intervene in person; he wouldn't let the child kill another human at such a young stage in his life. He left the room and hurried down the stairs, his bare feet making no sound on the carpet.

Meanwhile, Beyond shook his head as he watched the boy, an amused look on his face.

"You really think you have the guts to do that?" his eyes widened in mock surprise. "Because I don't. You're just a child. A baby, what do you know about killing?"

Mihael bit his lip, tears overflowing and streaking down his cheeks. "You killed her!" he yelled again, his body racking with silent sobs. "She's dead because of you! Are you telling me you don't deserve to die?" His young face suddenly twisted into a look of disgust and hatred for the man standing a hundred yard from him.

"I didn't say that!" BB laughed as L burst out onto the steps in front of the skyscraper.

"Now there are two of you!" Mihael shrieked; his face horrified. "Is this really happening or am I going mad?"

L walked slowly forwards, arms extended to show he meant no harm. He brushed past B without even glancing in his direction. L's face was calm and expressionless.

"Put the gun down," he said quietly, and when Mihael decided not too, the genius darted forwards and gripped the child's wrists, twisting it sharply so his hand shot open, the gun clattering to the ground. The blond boy burst into tears again, falling to his knees as L released his grip.

Mihael put his head in his hands as the dark, emotionless eyes stared down at him.

Behind him BB was staring in shock, he hadn't expected L to show himself, and he had never actually fully seen his rival, but now he knew what his name was, a streak of crimson flashed through his eyes, vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

"Who are you!" the eight-year-old shouted. "Why did you stop me?"

L stepped back. "Who am I? Well, I am L." he said in his quiet voice as BB moved slowly up behind him, a manic smile on his face.

Mihael saw this and his blue eyes widened and then he dropped his gaze. If Beyond killed this 'L' then he would be free to attempt his revenge again…but then, if B managed to overpower him, there would be no one left to help…

Mihael's mind struggled to think of a solution to this when BB lunged forward, gripping L in a strangling hold round the neck.

"You really should pay more attention to people around you," he whispered in his menacing voice. "Don't you think?"

L's dark eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and he put up no resistance.

"You're right," he said, his voice gloomy. "I really should…"

Mihael's mouth was slightly open and then his little hand reached forwards and snatched up the gun, he pointed it at BB's head.

"Let him go or I'll shoot," he said, his voice harsh as a whip, somehow having matured in the last few seconds.

Beyond stared at him, psychotic eyes elated. "Some action at last!" he said, his voice slightly high with manic delight.

Mihael's face remained expressionless and L stared at him with blank eyes, BB's grip on his throat was choking him, but he didn't show it and he didn't struggle. They were evenly matched and there was no certainty as to how a fight would turn out. It was best to just sit back and let events play themselves out. Just like he had always done, the answer would to come to him eventually, tell him what to do.

B didn't relax his grip.

Mihael realised this and he wasn't one to go back on his word.

A flash of indecision crossed his face and his trembling finger flexed, but he knew what he had to do, and pulled the trigger, the bullet spinning out from the gun and burying itself into Beyond's thigh, causing red fountains of blood to spurt from his leg.

The explosion sent shockwaves through the little boy's body and suddenly that was all he was, a little boy. He fell to the ground and curled up in the dirty gravel, the gun still clenched in his small hand and his blue eyes wide, tears streaking down his cheeks as his body refusing to stop shaking.


	6. Chapter 5: Eyes

_**Sorry that its been a few days but I had tons of work to do for school and then I couldn't come on the other day...and the list goes on :) Also I feel very very ill ¬¬  
But on the bright side, it snowed here which is good ^^  
Hope you like :)**_

* * *

_**5.**_

Beyond Birthday was in pain and he didn't like it. Blood poured from his leg in a torrent and he thrashed more in anger than regret of his actions. Even he, was not immune to the power of a bullet.

L crouched down next the Mihael and stroked his hair reassuringly, whispering softly to him.

The blond boy's eyes stared up at the strange dark haired male leaning over him. With L…he felt safe. There was just something about him and Mihael didn't feel he was in danger any more.

L pulled his phone from his pocket and held it up to his ear with his index finger and thumb.

"Watari, can you please come down here. We have a child…and BB." He said in his toneless voice, keeping one eye on his bleeding clone whilst reassuring Mihael at the same time. "And…maybe some medical assistance…" he hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Mihael sobbed quietly to himself and L produced a lollipop. "Would you like one?" he asked almost tenderly. But Mihael had spotted something far more interesting sticking out of L's pocket. A half melted bar of chocolate. He reached for it and L let him take it, smiling reassuringly at the child.

Mihael bit eagerly into it, smearing chocolate around his mouth, he glanced up at L and the first smile creased his small lips.

"Thank you," he whispered as Watari began his slow descent towards them.

"Ah, Beyond…" the old man said sadly when he saw the thrashing boy. "I had such high hopes for you…"

B fell still as he stared up at the man who had watched over him since he was younger. "Really Watari? Could you not see what I was at heart?" he asked bleakly.

L moved in front of Mihael in a protective way and Watari glanced at him, a smile suddenly spreading across his worn features.

"Whats your name, child?" he asked softly.

Mihael spoke through a mouthful of chocolate. "Me-wo," he said, biting more off.

"Mello? That's an interesting name!"

"No, ME-WO!" Mihael grinned a chocolate filled grin at the old man who just smiled back and took his hand.

"Lets go inside shall we Mello?" he led him up the steps, leaving L and B alone.

They were staring at each other with identical gazes until the murderer spoke.

"I…hurt…" he said, his eyes wide as he unwillingly admitted this.

"Well…you have been shot," L explained softly as BB shuddered. "And now you are under arrest again and will probably be sentenced to death…which reminds me, why did you come here?"

Beyond stared at him. "I have something to give you." He said, a smile lingering on his strained face as blood continued to pulse out of his leg.

L leaned forward, curious. "Yes?"

"What do you know about my eyes?"

* * *

**_Okay, maybe not a very good cliffhanger...or it might be but I'm not sure =) _**

**_Anyway, please r&r cos if you do I will love you forever ^^_**


	7. Chapter 6: Passing Gifts

A/N Its been a while but I are back! :3

Yeah, yeah I sorta lost my thrill for this story, I had most of the chapters saved but I didn't think they were good enough ^.^'  
But, thanks to _Hito-Hito_ who did review my story recently, I kinda decided to retype them and make them better then upload them. Yahh =D

I also reckon its time to put a disclaimer in so.... *I don't own death note or any of the character I'm typing about but I do own the plot and blahdeblah* yeah, there you go :D So yeah, if you're still interested in this then...read? Review maybe? :)

* * *

**6.**

Blindingly crimson eyes bored very suddenly into the dull black ones. L was transfixed by the shining red colour, tilting head to the side, mouth slightly open.

"My eyes?" Beyond repeated, blinking slowly. L twisted his head sharply away, breaking the mesmerising contact.

"They're red. A beautiful colour. Rare, unusual, yes…beautiful yet…eerily mysterious…" The detective bit at his nail, lowering his gaze to stare at B's bullet wound.

A sudden, deafening silence awaited L's comment about Beyond's eyes and he let out a small sigh, staring at the continuous flow of blood.

"I should make a tourniquet…" L mumbled, and pulled his shirt over his head, wrapping it tightly around B's thigh and knotting it, fingers lingering over the blood soaked material of Beyond's jeans. "We'll…have to cut the fabric away…" he added, voice still silent. B grunted slightly in pain, neck arching back and lip curling up in agitation.

"Yippee. L Lawliet, the century's greatest detective is going to take my trousers off." He spat, voice mocking. L raised his eyes again, showing no reaction to his real name being spoken, thumbnail still in his mouth.

"Not as such, merely cut the leg of the trouser off just above the wound." He motioned to about twenty centimetres above Beyond's knee. "So actually it would resemble something close to shorts."

"Whatever." Beyond sighed. "You'll need something to cut them with," he added, and struggled to pull a retractable knife from his jeans, screwing his face up in pain. "There." He thrust it at L and stared up at the darkening sky.

"Thank you," L murmured, proceeding to do what intended, carefully hacking at the denim on B's leg. "I may need to get the bullet out as well," he muttered.

Beyond rolled his eyes. "Back to the point," he said, voice icy cold. "I have something to give you."

"Ah yes, and then you mentioned your eyes, unless you're about to carve them out of your head and give them to me on the platter, I don't see how you 'intend' to give them to me." L continued his task, voice monotonic and not even glancing up.

"I don't intend to cause myself any more pain than necessary," B snarled, whipping his hand out to grasp L's chin, yanking it up so he met his eyes. Upon doing so, the knife L was holding slipping, cutting deep into the flesh of Beyond's thigh, utterly contradicting his previous words.

"Agh!" B gasped, body arching, squeezing his eyes shut, chest shuddering as the pain ripped through his body. "…Ow…" he whispered, voice empty of its previously threatening tone – somehow more vulnerable than before.

L reached up, laying his blood caked finger over Beyond's thin ones that still gripped his jaw. "I'm sorry," he murmured soothingly. "So sorry…I'm trying…" he added. "I did ask Watari for help…" as he uttered the words, his phone vibrated and Beyond dropped his hand.

Answering it, L stared down at his fingers, eyes idly tracing the blood as it congealed around the cuticles, the blood of a killer – the blood of his successor.

"Ryuzaki, the nearest medical service is forty miles away. They won't be here in time, I don't know if there was any point in calling them…" Watari's voice was tense and inwardly L cursed himself for choosing such a remote place to stay in.

"Okay, don't worry Watari. I'll…do my best. Look after Mihael." He hung up and turned back to B.

"Bad news?" B whispered, red eyes suddenly lifeless. Slowly, L nodded.

"The ambulance has to travel forty miles…" the detective low voice was suddenly rough with rare emotion.

"I'm going to die." He stated the words calmly as L's attempted tourniquet became saturated with blood. "Death…" his gaze was suddenly faraway. "I have to complete what I came here to do."

"Which was...?" L's tone was questioning.

"Yes…my eyes. I better tell you." Suddenly, B leaned forwards, right in L's face. "They are the eyes of a shinigami!" He giggled, the maniacal sound helplessly from between his lips.

L's body tensed, fingers suddenly digging into Beyond's wounded flesh, causing the man to yelp between his fits of laughter. "Sh-shinigami?" he said, voice slow, shocked. "No…way…"

"Yes way Lawlipop!" Beyond sang. "And I'm going to give you a gift. A gift of my eyes!"

L's head snapped round to face him. "How?" he demanded, voice suddenly rough, cutting like a whip. "And…what does it mean? Eyes of a shinigami?"

Beyond leant forward and stabbed the air above L's head with a long finger. "I know your name. And I know when you're going to die!" he declared loudly, smiling cheerfully despite the blood still flowing from his severed artery.

"How…very interesting…" L leaned forwards. "And…how do you plan to 'give me you're eyes'. Surely not on a platter as I stupidly suggested before?"

"Of course not!" Beyond shouted, clenching his fists, as the sudden movement caused a flash of pain to shoot through his body. "As a gift. Before I die…"

The loss of blood was making him weaker. His fingers scrabbled for the knife in L's hands, prising it free, running his finger along the blade. "You can't save me L. If it's my time to die, it will happen." His voice was much quieter now, accepting his fate.

L leant forwards face close to B's, breathing slowly eyes closing. "Tell me how Beyond…tell me," he whispered, voice heavy with something unreadable.

"I am a shinigami." He mumbled.

"No, you're not." L immediately denied the fact. "There is no way that you can know that for certain. Anyway, shinigami are gods. I am sorry Beyond, but you are _not_ a god."

The killer tensed as L spoke, voice flat and outright. "Whatever you say," he growled, teeth clenched together. In his mind, he was a god. Once he was dead he would become almighty. "L…_you_ have to kill me!" he suddenly shouted, face fierce. "_You_ have too!"

L froze, body turning into something statue like. Finally he spoke, voice quiet. "I have to…kill you?"

* * *

A/N Because I'm basically a yaoi fangirl *woots* BxL IS going to come up...even if it isn't that dramatic because B is all injured and stuff...I sorta regret doing that now, but heh, ah well. Yeah, BxL is my favourite pairing so it is DEFINITELY going to happen.

Anyway, were it a good chapter and stuffles? *gogo eyes* please R&R, but only nice constructive criticism if its bad cos otherwise, if it are mean then I shall be coming round you're house with an axe :] hehe so yeah, once again, cyber cookies if you do? :)


End file.
